Golden Witch and White Wolf of Harrenhal
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Before Game of Thrones started. Lady Henrietta Whent the sole heir of Harrenhal. She is threatened of losing her position by her recently widowed cousin, Lady Jane Whent. Lady Jane she returns to her rightful native land in rivers, they are loyal to Henrietta whom Married to Jon Snow who has been legitimized to stake her claim. Based on movie, Mary Queen of Scots (2018 film).
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Greek Mythology and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Prologue

A young noble girl is staring at the window of her chambers. Watching her daughters laughing and playing innocently like there is no bad news that can be brought or destroy their happiness. How nice it is to be ignorant and free of any trouble?

Their nursemaids are watching and by there are her husband guards are on a lookout and protecting them from any harm.

Footsteps are being heard and opened her door. The steps gotten closer behind her and wrapped her in the hug.

She smile, but her heart is breaking.

' _How did it come to this?'_

She thought to herself.

She is her father's daughter and not afraid to do what are needs to be done.

Her name is Henrietta Stark nee' Whent.

No words had spoken, but she felt her strength coming from her husband. Their Archmaester, Marwyn the Mage is standing before them waiting for the final decisions that have to come.

The warrant death signed by other Riverlands Lords and even Eddard Stark had signed it. All it needs is her signature to fill in the deed as the rightful ruler of Harrenhal.

"My lady, my lord…" Marwyn asked them.

She untangled herself from her husband hug and pointed the warrant on the table.

"There is her death warrant, and all it requires is my signature, Archmaester Marwyn."

Both her husband and Marywn stood still and gulping silently. It was a tense atmosphere.

"Suffer or strike, is that not the message sent by the Lords of Riverlands and the North?" She turned and looked out in the window again.

Her comment brought back the attention from both men. "Even the masters of whispers had betrayed the trust of Riverlands."

Luckily for them, the King Robert had prevented a civil war that could have destroyed her family and taken Harrenhal from them. However, the trust of Lord Varys is on thin ice. Rumor has it they are keeping watch on him more if he dared sing false words.

"Her son suggests I grant him the succession to take away the sting of killing the woman who bore him. Now there is a son who loves his mother, eh?"

The men and she are disgusted, but bare no blame on the son because she left him behind and never fight back to keep him. Now he is raised by his regent uncle and wants to get rid of the mother who never saw him not once.

As she explains more and walked to the table where the warrant is place; her hands is place on each side of the warrant paper.

"This is a person of noble blood. This is Lord Hoster Tully's sister blood. Do you understand what that means, Jon Stark and Archmaester Marwyn?"

Standing before her is Jon Stark the former baseborn and legitimized of Eddard Stark and unknown woman during the Robert Baratheon's rebellion. She is glad that the Gods blessed her of marrying him.

Archmaester Marwyn is excellent choice in opened minds to expand more.

"This is our cousin." She is frustrated at this situation and many called for her cousin's death and already she heard of her cousin's reputation the whore of Rivers.

"What a pretty thing the family is. How it breeds love and tenderness in child." She took a heavenly breathing until her husband Jon gently forced her down on a chair. She is three months pregnant and prays for a boy to be born. Not that she doesn't love her daughters; it's these dire situations that make her people in Harrenhal to ask for a boy so that no one will challenge the succession.

"How it trains us in sweetness and honesty and affection." She signs at herself and continue to look at her cousin's warrant paper. She knew the cruel truth behind these songs of brave and honorable knights, but she remembers the Blackfish told her that sometimes the world doesn't need another hero. Sometimes we had to be monsters.

To do or to die.

Her hand automatically grabs her quill and signed her name in it. There are no other choices. She did give her cousin three chances, but she blew them all. Was it worth? That she chose her heart over her duty to her people.

"There, easily done."

She lean back on her chair as Jon crouch himself down and take hold of her hand. Her eyes looked at his dark brown eyes that held so much concern and sadness for her.

"She is to be beheaded at Riverrun. She does carry the blood of Tully and was born there. So, it makes sense to see her home again. This is the last I wish to hear it. As to the manner of her death, she is to be accorded the privileges of noble blood. I do not wish to hear it. But someone is to give me the account of it when it is done."

She folded it and gave it to the Archmaester.

Archmaester nodded his head and turned to give it to the guard from house of Tully.

"Wait!"

Marwyn turned looked concern, but wonder what is holding her back.

"Do not give that to the council of Kingslanding until I say so. As for now, it is as if I have never signed it, do you understand?"

"I…" Marwyn was about to say, but he was cut off.

"Now leave me!" She turned her head away from the Archmaester as she tries to bleak away her tears. This was close enough to be considering a kinslayer. She has no choice. Jon held her as she silently weeps for what it is to be done.

Archmaester Marwyn bow to her and silently left.

* * *

 **In Kingslanding**

The page boy from House of Tully had delivered a death warrant all of the Riverlands including Eddard Stark had signed along with hers.

King Robert is in the council and looked down at it grimly. He already can tell that the lady of Harrenhal wanted to peace, but her cousin had pushed her too far this.

He doesn't blame her. Nor her husband or his old friend Ned for wanting her death that nearly has torn their homes into a civil war.

The least he could to as King is actually done it right this time.

"Why should Lord Tully ask a man with no great experience to bring this document to her signature? Jon Arryn had question. "And then…"

Lord Stannis said, "He was chosen deliberately by Lady Stark for Lord Tully, your grace."

Lord Baelish smirked, "She wants that woman dead, but she cannot bear to give her permission to Lord Tully on the order."

Barristan the Bold comment, "This was her way. Sideways, sideways, and more sideways."

Lord Stannis answered, "Ser Barristan is right. We must pull our hand to order this execution or else I tell you my lords we all will hang."

They all murmurs and mumbled. Oddly, enough king Robert taken the quill and signed the signature. No words out of him.

"Let it be done."

Robert had order the council and gotten up and left. Second person to sign was Lord Stannis then Lord Varys, Lord Renly, Lord Baelish, Grandmaster Pycelle.

And finally Jon Arryn.

Jon Arryn asked, "Now who will go to Riverrun and witness the execution and tell her ladyship of Harrenhal that the deed is done?"

"I will do it. I owe her a debt for my daughter's life, Shireen. It's the least I could do for her." Jon Arryn nodded in acceptance.

Lord Stannis bowed and quickly left for Riverrun.

* * *

 **In Riverrun**

Nearly; all the members from noble houses of Riverlands and some Northern Lords including Lord Stark and his household.

They are here to witness to the death of Lady Jane Spicer. She looks like a perfect mixed of Tully and Whent, tall, beautiful, her high cheekbones and beautiful red hair.

The bells had rung in the tower.

*BING BONG* BING BONG*

Lady Jane went up to the platform and an executioner kneels before her. You can hear harsh whispers and sneering at her.

"Pardon me, my lady."

Jane asked of him, "I hope that you shall bring an end to all my troubles." The executioner undid her cloak and her colors revealed her dress.

People gasp loudly and whispers are speaking louder.

She has the nerve to bear the house of Tully's colors and a wrapped around shawl onto her waist the Whent colors.

"HOW DARE YOU!" one of lady members of Blackwood shouted at Lady Jane. And many of them had agreed with her and a shouting battle begins.

"Oh, the colors of both Tully's and Whent. And now she is claiming herself as a martyr." Lord Stannis told Ser Davos. Ser Davos looked around and many people are not pleased by this.

Brynden Tully, the Blackfish shouted in a commanding tone, "SILENCE!" The shouting had ended. It has gotten quiet.

Septon came and said his scriptures from the Seven gods.

"I shed my blood for the blood of first men and Riverlands!" Lady Jane went forward on the cutting board. The executioner raised his ax and aimed down her neck.

But no one had expected this.

The axe came down, but landed on the back of her head rather than her neck. A second blow cut into her neck but a third was required to sever the head completely. (This came from the style of Mary Queen of Scots beheading. .scot/2017/02/bloody-death-mary-queen-scots/)

Everyone was surprised and horrified.

"Gods bless these lands!"

Everyone had repeated and echo Gods bless these lands.

Lord Stannis was disgusted and amazed that lady Jane had surprised them yet again.

"How can I ever tell her this?" Lord Stannis questioned himself to Ser Davos.

"How can I tell her and keep her favor?"

Everything had faded as view went straight up to the sunny sky and back down to earth.

* * *

 **Years earlier, before the execution of Lady Jane Spicer and the beginning the Game of thrones.**

Lord Walter Whent was not a happy man. No, he used to be a happy man, but all that had change because he has no heirs or children left in this world.

He wonder if the Sevens gods had forsaken him to favor others. He lived in a cold castle of Harrenhal and a colder wife. She never smiled like she used to, but then again if the gods could blessed them with a child it might sooth her broken heart.

All he wanted was a child to live and give them more children so that their bloodlines won't disappear forever.

His prayer was unknowingly answered.

He heard a song from the side of the road. Lord Whent enters the Godswoods and saw a beautiful maiden that is wearing a veil.

The is snow in her part of the forest and song her song with such sadness and love.

 _When the leaves fall from the trees,_

 _I know that you must go._

 _So, while you are away my love._

 _I'll cover the earth with snow._

 _The wind will blow with the icy breath._

 _Each day while we're apart._

 _But, thought of Spring and of your return,_

 _Is safe inside my heart._

 _Persephone, Persephone, I'll know that you will return to me, Persephone, Persephone, my love...Persephone, Persephone, I'll know that you will return to me,_

 _Persephone, Persephone, my love._

 _..._

 _I´ll rule alone over the dead_

 _here deep under the ground_

 _And wait for your return my love_

 _to the place where you are bound_

 _For all eternity my sweet_

 _I´ll wait six months for you_

 _For I know well that my real wish_

 _shall never once come true_

 _Persephone, Persephone, I'll know you will return to me, Persephone, Persephone, my love...Persephone, Persephone, I'll know you will return to me,_

 _Persephone, Persephone, my love._

 _I bring the the spring, the summer heat,_

 _green trees and the blue skies_

 _but down below my true love_

 _and darkest kingdom lie_

 _between my maker and my love_

 _I´ll be forever torn_

 _At no place long I can remain_

 _or everyone´s forlorn_

 _Persephone, Persephone, I'll know you will return to me, Persephone, Persephone, my love...Persephone, Persephone, I'll know you will return to me,_

 _Persephone, Persephone, my love._

Lord Whent has paused for a moment and voice called out to him.

"I am Demeter. And you are Lord Walter Whent."

She revealed herself in all her glory as a goddess yes this man will do just fine. After all, by order of Zeus the prophecy must be fulfilled. Lord Whent gasps in shocked and kneeled before the goddess.

He mumbled, "Have mercy. Have mercy upon me."

"Arise, Lord Whent." Demeter commanded him.

Lord Whent have did as her commandent.

"You will have a daughter born upon you."

Lord Whent rebuked, "No, impossible. I am an old man and my wife cannot bear any children."

"Did you forget that I, Demeter am also, a goddess of the grain, agriculture, harvest, growth, and nourishment, who presided over grains and the fertility of the lands?"

Demeter continued, "All things are not possible from the works of the gods? The Godswoods whom the people called them their Old Gods are my children. Worship them and they will remain faithful to you and your wife and give you peace after your death."

Lord Whent bowed in submit. Who was he to question this being?

"It is I will bear you this child."

Lord Whent looked at her surprised and shocked.

"With heavens blessings, this child will break the curse of Harrenhal once it's born and enter your home."

Lord Whent had done as told he was not a young man, but that night made him feel young again. Demeter had lain with him that night.

The next morning she had left, but the Godswoods was bountiful full of fresh green and trees even flowers had blood.

Lord Whent figured that it was nothing, but a dream. Yet his heart had told him to believe in her words.

A daughter. A daughter of his own.

A year later….

Harrenhal become most fertile land and now his townspeople began to convert themselves to the Old Gods. He wondered that perhaps this Demeter had done this to prepare his daughter to be born.

"My Lord, Lady Shelia has called you in the halls."

Lord Whent heart leaped in joy. He wasted no time in running into the halls. He busted through the door and saw his lady wife, Shelia standing there as she cooed at a baby in her arms. A old crone is there and she looked oddly suspicions calm about this.

"Walter, there is this woman had brought this baby to us and she said that she's yours." Sheila said in amusement and accusation at him. Walter doesn't care for he had missed her warmth in a long time.

The old crone said, "My Lady Demeter had commanded that this daughter is yours. I must say that it has been my greatest honor to see that your daughter is home."

Walter's daughter had been presented to him. He looked into her eyes and saw her hair that his mother used to have a soft blond yellow hair and her eyes sea green with hint of blue in them. She has his nose and cheek bones.

"I have a daughter." Praise her mother and praise for the Old Gods.

Shelia looked at his daughter with such soften and smiled happily at his daughter. She always did doted children a lot more than he could remember.

"Would you like to hold her?" Walter asked his wife a she sobered a bit and nodded happily. Shelia cooed at the baby girl.

"What's her name?" Shelia asked.

"Her name is Henrietta."

Shelia nodded, "A name that means Ruler of Home. Hopefully, with a name like that this curse will be broken."

" _The Curse is broken. Harrenhal shall be ruled through her and her children to her children's children."_

The whispers that both Walter and Shelia had heard send shivers down into their bones. They are not the only one, those who listen not with their ears, but with their heart.

Harrenhal curse is broken.

Now that Henrietta is here to stay.

* * *

 **So, what you think? I had been inspired by another story called, "The Mage Lord of Harrenhal" By: jfrost22792.**

 **Hope you like it! Give me Reviews and pm me. This a Jon Snow/OC Story. Enjoy!**

 **The beginning was inspired by the scene in youtube of Mary queen of scots execution scene. Look up** **watch?v=-y89YZk65qA.**

 **Song from [LauryUchiha] Persephone - Originally by Jo Neale Chords**

 **Stefanie von Pfetten will play as Demeter goddess of agriculture, grain, and the harvest and mother of Henrietta Whent.**

 **Henrietta meaning Ruler of Home. The feminine name of Henry.**

 **Henrietta Whent looks like 2095d47e0fd9e14a5ee8b5484ed1329e-female-character-inspiration-fantasy-inspiration**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Monarchs ought to put to death the authors and instigators of war, as their sworn enemies and as dangers to their states."- Elizabeth I_

* * *

 **I don't own Greek Mythology and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Harrenhal 7 years later…

The land is being heavily flourished and markets are built to bring riches and the people are happy about their home.

Henrietta is being dressed up for an unexpected visitor. Her hair is style into chignon bun hairstyles with few strays of her blond curly hair is loose in her face. Her maids and Septa are dressing her up for an important people. They are her kin, House of Starks.

"Is it true that the Starks can turn into wolves?" She asked in curious question. Her Septa name Morgan smiled and laughs gently, "No, my dear. They just like to dress like a wolf and be warm outside of the snow."

They put on her yellow dress in sigil of black bats around her skirts.

"Now you must be a good girl that I know she is in there somewhere." Septa Morgan gave a stern looked which Henrietta gave a sheepish grin.

Tick!

A sound came from the window. A pebble has been thrown again.

She ran to the window and sees who has been throwing them.

It is her friend, the son of the Blacksmith and maid name, Richard Grave. Henrietta opened her window.

"Richard, I told you, not today!"

Young Richard looked at her surprised, "You look like a girl!"

"That's what I am, half-wit!"

He shouted out again, "Yeah, but today you look it!"

Henrietta looked furious, "Boy or girl, I can still whip you!"

Henrietta ran out of the room despite the effort from the maids and Septa Morgan shouted pleas. She'll show him!

Walter Whent, Lord of Harrenhal is waiting to greet Lord Eddard Stark and his family. Eddard Stark is stern man and they wished to make a deal for the food and supplies for winter times to come. He brought in his boys young Robb Stark and two extras Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow.

He has no problem with Jon Snow because that would make him a hypocrite because his daughter is out of wedlock, but Shella loved their daughter all the same. He is still waiting on the request to legitimize his child from rivers to Whent from Kingslanding. It's the Greyjoy boy he is worried about. He knows that sooner or later, his father will be bitter and refusing to see this boy as his only heir. He knows the type of men; Balon Greyjoy is a wounded, bitter wardog who won't accept his defeat.

"Lord Stark, Welcome to Harrenhal." He bowed and others follow the suit.

"Indeed, Lord Whent. I thank you for meeting with us on short noticed."

Lord Whent smiled as he is holding onto his cane. He is getting old and the years are almost up. Shella is worried and fussed over the need to stay in bed.

"Now who are these children names are?"

Lord Stark introduced them, "My son and heir, Robb Stark. My other son, Jon Snow. And this is my ward, Theon Greyjoy, Heir to the Pyke."

Lord Whent was about to reply, but was cut off.

"PAPA!"

Henrietta came in mudding and dirty, but Lord Whent let put a booming laughter. He knew his daughter was up to no good the moment they put her on a nice dress.

"Where do you get yourself off to?"

Henrietta laugh and smiles, "I slaughter him, papa!"

"Oh?" He raises his eyebrow intrigued by choice of words. They all turned and looked, Richard cover in mud and sullen look of defeat.

"Well, let's have a look of you." Lord Whent looked at his child and shrugged off. They will make sure she takes a bath after this. "It will have to do."

He places her in front of him.

"This is my child, Lady Henrietta of Harrenhal."

She was silently instructed by her mother to curtsy in the presence of the Lord Stark and his party.

Eddard Stark smiled at her. She is unruly as his sister, Lyanna was at that age. He is sure that she will grow out of it.

"Come on in." Lord Whent pick her up against his own, "And you young lady need a bath. Hehe."

They all walked into his home where they already set up a feast for them.

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

Harrenhal is glorious as if looks like ruins, but still has it full history. The meeting with Lord Whent and his wife and their daughter, name Henrietta. Jon wasn't sure what to think about it.

They said that she is the bastard child and sole heir to Harrenhal. He watches in envy that she is so much loved by Lord Whent and Lady Shella Whent.

Jon felt envy and he shook his head to get rid of such jealously.

It's not her fault. Yet he can't stop staring at her. Soft blonde hair, she smiles without a care in the world and eyes that shine in happiness.

Henrietta simply smiled at him. He had gotten shy and bashful. No other girls gave him time and day. Since he is only a bastard son and Robb, his brother is a trueborn.

Jon decided to hide behind his Lord father a bit. He shyly looked around his father to see if she is still looking at him.

He heard her silently giggles and battering her eyelashes at him. Jon's face turned red and lowers his head down.

Both the adults saw this and smirk at the sight.

"He's kind of bashful isn't papa?" said, Henrietta.

"Well, maybe he wouldn't be if you said Hello." Suggested by Lord Whent as he strokes her hair.

Taking a step closer Henrietta did, "Hello, Jon."

Jon shyly took a step back further to his father's form. Henrietta is being persistent on being his friend, "I said, Hello."

Jon bashfully hides behind Lord Stark. "Well, aren't you going to answer her?"

Jon gapped and shakes his head.

Lord Stark gasped, "You're not afraid are you?"

Jon frowned more and shakes his head in denial.

"Well, go on ahead." Ned gently pushed him forward and Jon stumbled in front of her which Henrietta is happy and dances a little.

"Go on, say hello," urged by Lord Stark.

Jon meekly submits and bowed his head, "Hello."

That's all she needs to hear. Henrietta squealed happily darting in his way and around a stupefied Jon not knowing what to do. Henrietta then started chasing him. They ran around and Jon trips backward against a pond.

SPLASH!

He fell into a pound that is surrounded by tall leaves.

Jon shakes his wet hair and focusing his mind at what happened. Suddenly, he felt a soft press on his cheek. It was Henrietta pecked on his cheek! She pulls back before Jon could spot her.

Henrietta keeps doing it over and over again. Jon was trying to pinpoint her, but he became more frustrated.

"TA-DA!" Henriette shouted joyfully that Jon finally got her.

She gasped surprise at his angry expression. No more playing games! The wolf came to hunt her down.

"You," shouted he did, by leaping to her.

Henrietta shrieked and ran away. Jon smiled and chase after her. They ran around the courtyard that even Theon and Robb chased after her. But Jon is the fastest of the boys.

Henrietta squeezed between her father's legs. Lord Whent caged her to add the fun. But eventually, she gotten out with Jon on her heels and Theon with Robb follow the suit.

The children are so distracted that many servants and guards are watching the entertainment of the children. Many of the workers smiled and dreamily remembering their youths before adulthoods.

Both Eddard Stark and Walter Whent are smiling at their children. They exchanged each other looked in their eyes knowing that perhaps they can unite their house.

THUMP!

All four children tumbled together tangled. They all groan at the impact that landed on each other. Yet they all laughed loudly at the fun game they had played.

Jon laughed so hard.

He wished that he could do this again.

He felt like himself.

He felt freedom for the first time in his life.

* * *

 **So, what you think? I got this scene from Disney movie, Bambi. So, bring in reviews and comments. Hope this chapter is worth the wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Look to your consciences and remember that the theatre of the world is wider than the realm of England."-Mary, Queen of Scots._

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones and Greek Myths.**

* * *

Chapter 2

An eye opened to the sun outside of the window.

He turned his head slightly as he slowly wakes up from his childhood memories.

So much has passed. He can't believe it that he is here with her. Yes, Jon Stark the husband to Henrietta Whent who is now a Stark. Jon breathes calmly as he takes a scent of her yellow hair that always smell like fresh flowers in springtime. He works hard to earn his own dowry to wed her and fought in her honor.

Her father on his dying bed, gave his blessing for Jon to wed his legitimized daughter.

Jon convinces his Lord father to have him legitimized as a Stark to help his wife claim Harrenhal. It took many moons to get his papers, but he can fully call himself a Stark.

He gently caresses her face while removed bits of her yellow hair to see her beautiful self.

The joy of being her husband is the happiest moment of his life. His wife moaned slightly as she slowly started to wake up.

"Jon…"

Jon kissed her lips like a lover would. Jon began passionately kissing her as she in return.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Lady Jane Whent is born to the Sevens.

As those who worship the Old Gods had control the few regions of the Riverlands, the infant Jane Whent was sent Dorne.

At fifteen, she married to the heir to Starfall.

At eighteen, she is widowed and returned to the Riverlands which stirs up commotion on whose right to Harrenhal itself. Her half-brother rules their holdfast, but it is governed by Old God's worshippers.

House of Tully remains silences on this notion.

Henrietta is Lady of Harrenhal and the people have anointed Ruler by the Old Gods. Her marriage to Jon Stark the son of Warden of the North helps her strengthen her claims.

However, by birth Jane has stronger claims for she is legitimate. Jane Whent, her existence threatens Henrietta's power.

Jane came from the sea after she was widowed. She brought in her party from Dorne whom her handmaidens are all names Jane. Jane is pleased that she has come home with her party. She traveled up to the high hills, that borders between Riverlands and North.

Her home is called, "Rivers Bane." She rode on a horse and smiled that she is home again.

Jane came upon her castle and her half-brother, James Rivers.

James Rivers are the only child out of wedlock before her parents were engaged. Him as the dark, brown hair and beard, but he has Whent's cheek bone.

His mother was from Stormlands. Her brother kneeled before his half-sister and handed her a sword. Jane takes it and signals her hand to rise up.

"My brother," Jane said in common tongue. James closed his eyes for a moment as he is being hugged by his sister. They ended the hug and James gave a brief smile and nod.

Jane walked into her home and look at it. The servants are pulling up curtains and hanging banners up by her command.

"You must be tired." James stated, but Jane rebuffed it, "I am quite well."

Jane gazed around her home for the first time since she was a baby. "Well, the supper has been prepared. We can have it up to your chambers if you like?"

James asked her. "Yes, thank you." James began to question his sister. "How long will you be staying?"

"I told you it."

"In the River's Bane." James smirks.

"Are you already planning my departure?" Jane had jested in a friendly manner.

"Of course not," James reassured Jane, "We've awaited your long return."

They looked at each other for a brief moment. "Kate will show you to your chambers." A maid name Kate walked to them.

"Sir," Kate had curtsy to them, "This way madam."

Jane followed Kate and James look at his sister left.

James is writing his secret parchment to Lady Henrietta Stark. James knew that she must be notified that her legitimate cousin has returned and he will here and trying to make her stay in River's Bane instead of her ambition to claim Harrenhal.

"What reward shall I give you," James paused, his writing and look at the man whom protected his sister since the moment of her time in Dorne. "Ser Spicer, do you intend to stay as well?"

This Ser Thomas Spicer from the merchant of Spicer family and kin to Westerlings by marriage.

"I swore an oath to her lady mother to protect her."

"She is well protected." James assured him, but his thoughts think differently. _'As long as Jane does not give Lady Henrietta our cousin; a reason to kill her.'_

"I will uphold North Justice same."

"And what rewards does your loyal to command?" James continues his writing.

"I'm driven by duty. Not by Ambition." Ser Thomas stated as he stared at James.

James laughs silently. James knew better that his aunt Sybil Spicer will beg the differ.

For now, James must send this message to her lady-ship before war torn them in two.

* * *

Henrietta is looking through her castle glass window. Gazing at her father's land that he left for her and the people in the room is Jon Stark her husband, her Lady mother, Shelia Whent and Archmaester Marwyn.

Archmaester Marwyn told his reports, "Madam, your cousin has returned from Dorne. Her protector is Ser Thomas Spicer, an able soldier."

Lady Sheila is sitting on her chair with a cane in her hand. "So, she comes ready for war." Her lady mother stated.

Marwyn stated, "She may well depart once married, but I cannot profess to know her purpose."

Henrietta question, "What says her brother?" James Rivers she can trust, but not the Lady jane Whent.

The Archmaester replied, "Lord Rivers is only her half-brother, madam. I believe his allegiance is fully with us."

Henrietta walked towards her husband and places her hand onto his shoulders.

"What proof?"

Archmaester answered, "He pledges to protect the Old Gods from Jane."

Lady Shelia said in her opinion, "And yet he has no power to make such a pledge if he is no longer regent."

Marwyn told his lady, "The nobles respect him."

"But can he control her?" Sheila must know if there is a chance her foolish kin will be fighting them for right of Harrenhal.

Jon answered, "If she is anything like our lady Henrietta, then she does not yield to a bridle."

"So says our Master of the House. By bridal, do you speak of matrimony?" Her unknown guard said which cause Lady Stark looks towards him. Daring her guards to speak against her husband as Jon knew that some still believes that she deserved a different Lord from neither Riverlands nor the North.

"You may tell River's Bane that we wish to love the Whents as our kin. But they must love us in return." She told Archmaester Marwyn.

Lady Shelia stood up from her chair and walked to her daughter and good son to sit beside them. "My children, if I may speak? While she is on this land of ours, she must bow to you, not to house of Tully. Our people must know that another Whent who is considering foreigner or Dornish will never again claim Harrenhal."

Jon asked, "What would you suggest?"

"Kill her hope, and hopeless, she may return to the comfort of the continent."

Henrietta is puzzled, but Jon is thinking deeply about his good mother's suggestion. He does not to be dishonorable, but during the first years together.

Both he and his wife fought hard to unite Riverlands from de facto leaders and religions factors. Jon knew that he must be cunning like Cregan Stark. They say he is considering the greatest Stark in history. If he is called Cregan Stark reborn then he will accept that fact.

After all, he will do anything for the love of his life.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, but I just finished my summer class and work at the warehouse so hope this will satisfy the readers. Reviews and comments.**

 **Actors played Jane Whent as Adelaide Kane.**

 **James Rivers as Clive Standen.**

 **Ser Thoams Spicer played by** **Jonathan Rhys Meyers**

 **Shelia Whent play by** **Caroline Goodall.**


End file.
